


Soul Mate

by EdgeLord667 (orphan_account)



Category: Underfell (alternate universe), Undertale (Video Game), Upperfell (alternate universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Panic Attacks, Racism, Specism, The Surface, Underfell, War, head cannon theories, punny boi, reader is in her 20s, underfell sans/my bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdgeLord667
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for a while now, but they live in the next town over so you've never seen one before. Until you meet sans...then, everything changes.





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the best way to go about Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849500) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



> This is my first time posting an X Reader sooo...I hope you like itt!  
> I'm really nervous because this is actually meant for my friend (she got a mega crush on fell) and idk if it'll apply to other people (owo)  
> Anyways, try to enjoy!!

It was about three a.m. in your small town convenience store, absolutely no one ever came in around this time but you needed money, and night shifts that nobody wanted was the way to go. You brushed loose hair out of your face, looking down at your phone. Three new posts….nothing too interesting, just a meme and a few new dog gifs. They made you chuckle, and you saw they were all posted by your lifelong bestie. You wanted to text her but she probably wasn’t awake; her living across the country and all. But it was worth a shot, you had nothing better to do anyway.

You: Hey friendo, you awake

You hit send and looked around the store. Same as always, the Icee machine wasn’t working and there was that mysterious stain that never left despite how much you cleaned it. It reminded you of that one gas station in the middle of nowhere that always was the place the car died down in horror movies. Unfortunately, nothing interesting ever happened in the two and a half years you’ve worked there. You pulled out a stick of gum and tiredly unwrapped the piece.

Just as you had popped the gum into your mouth you heard a loud crash. You screamed out of surprise. It sounded like someone had fired a cannon inside your ear. You heard a low groan of pain from the back of the shop, and slowly approached the thing that had so violently disturbed your night. Once you came into view of them you found it was a skeleton monster. They were enormous, at least six feet but you couldn’t tell since they laid violently shaking on the ground, covering their face. Their breath hitched and they curled up into a ball. The poor skeleton started to...cry? By now you had come to the conclusion it was a guy, and you didn’t think he knew where he was. Besides, have you ever seen a huge, tough guy cry in public? He was wearing black basketball shorts with a white stripe, and an XL red tee. You could see a sweat stain down his back, and he reminded you of someone who had just had a nightmare. But that rose so many questions, how did he get here? What was that loud bang? Where did he come from? And most importantly, was he friendly?

The huge skeleton slowly took his hands from his face and looked straight at you. You both froze. His rough breathing had immediately stopped once he saw you. His dark sockets had little pinpricks of red lights, even they seemed to be afraid of you. Suddenly his breathing started up again and he hyperventilated as he backed up into the corner, still not breaking eye contact. You had seen enough panic attacks to recognize one, and you slowly lowered to his level, approaching him like a spooked horse. You put up your hands to show you were harmless, despite your hands shaking out of fear.

“I’m going to need you to take a breath, okay?” the skeleton gave a slight nod. “Follow my lead, okay? In and out, in and out…” You repeated this process, inhaling and exhaling loudly to set an example to the skeleton. After about five minutes you had managed to slow his breathing enough for him to stop shaking. Now he refused to make eye contact and was picking at the spaces in between his bones.

“i’m...i’m really sorry…” he had a thick brooklyn accent, yet his voice sounded smooth like some suave guy you’d meet at a bar. Crying and shaking on the floor didn’t suit him at all. “didn’t mean to scare ya, sweetheart.”

“I...uh…” for some reason you couldn’t think of a response. Must have been because this was the last thing you’d expect at three in the morning. And what was with the pet name?

“what’s wrong? you look scared to the bone” The skeleton smiled slightly at his joke, his golden tooth shimmering. “ i’m sans by the way, sans the skeleton.” he held out his hand grinning a stupid smile. You were so confused. Two minutes ago he was having a panic attack and now he was acting like some pickup artist. Was this how monsters always acted? You’d never met one in person before yet here you were, three a.m., sitting on the floor talking to the strangest guy you’ve ever met. You decided to shake his hand, and as soon as you gripped his hand the famous sound of a whoopie cushion filled the store. You sat there, dumbfounded by this odd skeleton.

“anyways, could you help me up?” Sans asked, breaking you out of your trance.

“U-uh, sure.” you hold onto his hand and lift him up, he’s heavier than you’d expected.

After lifting him up you insisted you drove him home but sans contradicted with, “i’ll be fine doll” and that was the end of it. Plus, another pet name? He was so strange. As you saw him out the door and watched him down the street, he passed behind a tree, and then was gone. You were half convinced at this point you were dreaming but your phone buzzing brought you back to reality.

Faithful bestie: Hey, what’s up?

Boy did you have a story to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's pretty short, but that was really just the prologue...


End file.
